rampagefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MechanicOrga/PLEASE READ! New Monster Article Format!
UPDATE - if you see "~Official Rampage: Total Destruction description~" beneath monster descriptions, please change it so it says "- Official Description". It's neater and tidyer. I mean people can take our word for it. I have been experimenting with different kinds of ways the articles can be constructed. So far most of them are wordy, and because many of the monsters are, shall we say, relatively the same gameplay wise, we want each monster article, particularly Rampage: Total Destruction monsters, interesting to read. Should they be more humorous or should they be a serious format and leave Rampage Monstrologie Wiki ''to do it for us? Anyhow here is a suggestive template: ''"Insert monster description here." ~ Official 'X' description ~ X is a ? monster that made his/her first debut in ???. He/She is playable of x playable monsters in ???. (Then go on to mention any other games he/she has appeared in). (Is the monsters exclusive to certain versions of the game?). X's special ability is to (whatever his/her ability is and how it benefits the monster). (Go on to mention vital statistics, including stats, what the monster particularly eats to replenish health, strengths and weaknesses, etc). Background (What game was the monster created and what was the monsters origin? Relate it to where he/she may be unlocked). (The strategy to unlock the monster). (Where is he/she found and who do you need/ what requirements to unlock it?). For example: *Using Whoever on the Something version causes him/her to hop out of building and walk off. *Using Whoever on Alternative version will cause him/her to hop out of building and walk off. X the ? will then become a playable monster from the Monster Selection Menu. Appearance This section is probably unecessary, as a picture of the monster shall speak a thousand words. Still, a description of how the monsters physically looks wouldn't hurt. Personality Judging what mutation the monster is usually reflects their human-like personalities, traits and emotions. For example, Philbert HATES humans, Joe is wild and eccentric, etcetera. Also reference theories upon how the monster may have behaved before mutated. Which monsters in particular is the monster friends with? Mutation Facts Give information upon what kind of animal or other thing the monster is. Include information such as: *The actual species of the monster (E.G. Amanda is a Nine-banded Armadillo, not just AN Armadillo). *What the classification for the monster is (what family, subgroup and so on). *What the name of the species of mutation actually means or translates into (E.G. Armadillo means 'little armored ones' in Spanish). *The location of the animal/inorganic object the monster was mutated into is found. *How many species there are of that animal. *Any other interesting facts. By doing this, it educates the reader about the animal as well as the actual monster itself. It doesn't hurt to be helpful. Trivia Here comes the fun part. Include information such as: *The translation of the monster's name (E.G. Amanda means 'must be loved', Ramsey means 'Rams island'). *Anything unusual about the monster between different Rampage games. *Influences for the monster/other characters or monsters inspired by this monster. I hoped all this information helped. Now, lets get fixin'! Category:Blog posts Category:ARTICLE UPDATE